Black and White
by QueenWolf12
Summary: The world is black and white? That's what Mama told me a few days before she died..... Faced with hallucinations and hearing voices Syrus is sent off to Brookland insane asylum. How will he make it threw this one? Better than it sounds. Discountied
1. Chapter 1

**  
Don't ask where I came up with this idea. The rating may go up. But you know who knows. But anyway, on with the story!**

Also, please be nice. I worked very hard! If you have something to tell me that could improve my story - besides grammar and spell check- then tell me. But please don't flame, because that won't get anyone anywhere. If you got something to say, please say it nicely. I'm not trying to be a baby on this, I'm just saying if you want to tell me something to improve the story, say it nicely so I will do it!

**Also, thank you Boots for the editing!**

Also, the story is told in Syrus's POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX! I am in NO way making money of any kind off this story. Now that's out of the way, let's get on with the story.

"The world is black and white." That's what Mama had told me a few days before she died. I never understood that. Or why she had told me that. Maybe because she knew I was kind of like her.... I heard what she heard, I saw what she saw. Or maybe she meant that the world is just plain. And that anything out of the ordinary is wrong to people. If you ask me it was both. But like I said, I never understood what she meant by that. But I got a clue when I got older......

"No, Mama," Zane screams, "Don't do it!"

I look around. I'm in my old house. How'd I get here? I look up and my heart nearly stops by what I see. My mother is standing over my sister Marsha, with a gun pointed at her. "Mama, no!" Zane cries. I look up at him. He looks like he did when he was eight years old. I look down at myself, I think I'm six. But that doesn't make sense. I was just sixteen...how'd I go from sixteen to six?

BAM!

I look up and my sister is lying on the ground. Her face is covered in blood and her eyes are wide open. "Marsha!" I scream. I grab Zane and he grabs me. We both fall to the floor on our knees, crying. Mother is breathing hard when she turns to face us. Her hair is a mess and she is crying. She holds the gun up towards us. "I'm sorry...but I have t save you."

Bam!

Zane falls to the floor grabbing his ear, or where his left ear once was. "Big brother!" I cry. My heart beat grows louder as I hear my Mother getting closer. Pretty soon I can hear my heart in my ears. My mom is standing above me.

"Please....." Mama shakes her head. "I'm so sorry....." I squeezed my eyes shut.

BAM!

Blood is on my hands. "What?" I look around and my mom is dead on the floor. "MAMA!" I cry. I try shaking her but she won't wake up. "Mama, please wake up!"

"_It's all your fault...." _a dark voice says.

"Who said that?" I look around but no one is there. But I can hear people laughing. Are they laughing at me? _"It is your fault, Syrus_," the voice says again.

"What's my fault?" The voices just laugh harder. "STOP LAUGHING!" The room starts to melt and grow black_. "You killed them!" _

"No, I didn't!" The voice grows louder and louder_. "YOU KILLED THEM!" _

"NO I DIDN"T!"

"_YOU KILLED THEM!"_

"NO!" I look down and a gun is in my hands. "W-what?"

"_You're an evil person, Syrus," _the voice says. "_You deserve to die."_

Tears start to fall from my face. "I'm an evil person," I whisper, "and I deserve to die." With that, I press the gun up to my head and fire.

BAM!

"Sy, are you okay?" Jaden asks. My breathing is heavy and I'm sweating.

"Y-yeah....I think so," I say, "it was just a bad dream."

"You wanna talk about it?" I shake my head.

"Alright then."

After I hear Jaden start to snore again, I get up and go down to the kitchen for some water. I didn't check the time before I left, but I'm guessing it's five in the morning because the sky is that dark light blue it gets when it's early. The air outside is crisp and cool. It feels good on my skin, seeing how I was hot from my tossing and turning from my dream.

You know, the kitchen looks weird without anyone in it. Also, I never noticed this but the floor jerks. Every step I take squeaks. Someone really needs to fix that floor.

I don't really like being in here all alone, so I hurry up and grab a glass from the cabinet and hurry to the sink. I turn the knob to the sink but instead of water coming out, **blood** does! "What?" I try to turn the sink off but the knob wraps around my hand and starts climbing up my arm. I struggle and try to get away but I can't. "Someone! Anyone! Help me!"

"Syrus!" someone screams. Whoever screams my name runs up behind me and grabs my arm and pulls it off the knob of the sink. I drop the glass I was holding and it shatters in the sink. Just like that. Just like that...the knob no longer has my arm and the blood has turned back in to water. Clear as the sky on sunny day water.

"Syrus, sweetie." The person who is behind me shakes me out of my trace.

"Uh?" It was Dorothy.

"Syrus, sweetie, are you alright?" she asks. "What's wrong? What happened?"

I look back at the sink and then to Dorothy, who looks at me with eyes full of worry. "Syrus are you okay, dear?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad you came when you did."

With that Dorothy pulls me into a huge. Not to sound rude or anything, but there's something about a fat woman's hugs. There not like your mom's and grandma's but they're not like a friend's. I don't know.

"Honey, why, what happened?"

I shake my head. "The sink..." I say, pointing to it, "I-it started...the water turned to blood!" I put my hands on my head. "And the knob of the sink turned into this goo stuff and started going up my arm and...and I couldn't get it to let go!"

"Sy, I think someone is half asleep," she says with a big smile.

I just blink. "I guess so." I look at the broken glass in the sink. I guess Dorothy saw what I was looking at.

"Don't worry about that, I'll get it," she says while tousling my hair, which is already messy from bed.

"Thanks." I give her a sleepy smile.

"Now get back to bed."

The air outside is still cool and crisp, but the sky has gotten lighter. I can't get what happened in the kitchen out of my mind. But then again, it isn't like that was anything new. I mean, stuff like that happened to me for years. I just don't get how it goes away when someone, for example, helps me. Oh, well.

_"Syrus...."_ someone whispers. "Huh?" I look around for who said my name. But I don't see anyone.

_"Syrus!" _the voice yells louder, this time echoing.

I put my hands on my head. "Go away!" I hiss. "I don't want to talk to you!"

_"Syrus, look around you."_

I put my hands on my ears and strain myself trying to make the voices stop. "NO!"

I look over towards the forest. The shadows of the trees are changing shape. I shake my head. "No....this isn't happing...not now."

The shadows turn into creatures right before my eyes. Their eyes are glowing red and they're coming right at me. I put my hands up in defense. "NO! GO AWAY!" I scream.

I fall backwards and land on my rear. "Please....please," I beg, "don't hurt me!" Tears start going down my face like a waterfall. The creatures raise their hands, which turn to claws and swing at me. "GO AWAY!" I cry, squeezing my eyes tightly, hoping that will make them vanish.

"Syrus!" I look over and see Dorothy again. She is standing outside the doorway to the kitchen. "Sy, what's going on?"

I look up and see Jaden and Hassleberry above me. Pretty soon, Alexis and Chazz come out of Chazz's room. "Sy, what happened?" Alexis asks.  
I just look at them and back to the creatures, which retreat to the forest.

"I…ummm....shadows....monsters....\" I say pointing at the woods. Chazz takes his finger and does a 'you're crazy' sign. "But they where there." I look back at the woods.

"Jaden, I'm fine," I protest.  
But Jaden shakes his head. "Sy. I think you need to catch up on your sleep," he says pointing to my bunk.  
"B-but-"  
"He's right, half-pint," Hassleberry says, putting his two cents in, "You need to sleep. You were flipping out last night."  
"Fine," I say, giving up. After, that Jaden and Hassleberry leave and I crawl back into bed. I did fall asleep. But only for a few minutes.  
_"Syrus, wake up!"_  
I spring out of bed. "Not again," I think.  
"_You're worthless, you know." _  
I shake my head. "No…that's not true." I curl up into fetal position, holding my hands at my ears. "Stop it!"  
"_No, you know it's true."_  
I shake my head. "I know..." I whimper.  
_"Then why are you still here?" _  
I bite my bottom lip. "I don't know."  
The voices start yelling and hissing at me_. "Jump off the top of the school then!" _  
I shake my head.  
_"You're worthless, Syrus....you deserve to die."_ I climb out of bed and slip my shoes on. "_You deserve to die." _  
I walk to the bathroom. Once inside, I look around. It's hard to see since tears are blurring my visions.  
_"Kill yourself Syrus....you know no one would miss you." _

I keep looking around until my eyes land on what they've been hunting for.

I pick up the razor and sit on the toilet, then pull up my sleeve. My arm is covered in marks going left and right, up and down. I take the razor and press it on my wrist and quickly pull it down.  
I watch as the blood starts to bubble up. "Are you happy now?" I ask.  
_"Jump!"_ the voices snarl.  
I drop the razor and plug my ears. "NO!"  
_"You're worthless! You deserve to die and you know it!"_ I look down at my hands and watch as some blood from the cut I just made runs down my arm and onto the floor.  
It takes me a minute to get the words out. "Alright," I agree with my throat tightening.

I go up to my dorm room and get dressed. Then I walk towards the building. I'm half way there when I hear the bell. That's good; if I run into anyone then they'll think I'm going to class.  
I enter the school building. A few students are running to class. I keep walking till I reach the stairs that will take me to the top of the building_. "You deserve to die!"_  
I bite my bottom lip. "I am going to die," I say, voice shaking. I start making my way up the stairs. One step...two steps...three steps...

_"Jump!" _  
"I am! I am going to jump!" I cry, tears pouring out of my eyes. I walk up to the bare fence that went around the top of the school, then climb onto the top and hold on to the pole next to it. "Please, I don't want to die," I beg.  
But it's useless; the voices don't simmer down. They just get louder. _"Jump!" _they chant.  
"I am!"  
I look down and see two people running. Who were they? They looked like Bastion and Chazz...but what would they be doing running? Late to class, I guess.  
_"Syrus, no one likes you. No one is going to miss you."_  
I squeeze my eyes shut. "At least when this is over the voices will be gone."  
"All teachers please hold your classes!" Crowler announces over the intercom. Right after that Chancellor and Ms. Fontaine burst through the doors.  
"Syrus, don't do it!" Ms. Fontaine calls.  
"It's not worth it, boy!" Chancellor says.  
"I have to!" I tell them.  
"No, you don't!" they call.  
"Oh, yes...oh, yes I do."  
"Syrus please listen to me," Fonda calls, "Your life is worth living. You have so much to live for."  
I look back at her. "Maybe she's right," I think and almost step down.  
_"Don't go to them Syrus...they want to hurt you." _  
I shake my head. "But they don't want me to die," I answer the voice.  
"_Yes, they do. If you go to them then they're going to kill you." _  
I look back at Nurse Fontaine and Chancellor. Suddenly, Fonda's whole body turns into a light slimy purple figure with glowing red eyes. Chancellor turns into some hairy creature with blood oozing from its eyes sockets.  
I shake my head. "No, you don't!"  
Chancellor looks at the nurse. They whisper something, and Nurse Fontaine nods. What were they talking about? Me? Why are they talking about me?  
"Shut up!" I hiss. Fonda and Chancellor spin around.  
"Sweetie, calm down," Ms. Fontaine says, walking closer to where I was.  
"Go away!" I scream at her.  
" Syrus, my boy," Chancellor steps closer. "Listen to the nurse and get off of there."  
_"Jump!"_ the voices hiss. This time they were so loud I thought my ear drums may burst.  
"Please," I beg them, "I don't want to die...please don't make me do this."  
I turn around to where the nurse and Chancellor were standing. I looked at them, trying to signal the word help with my eyes.  
"Syrus, you have to calm down and get off of there," the nurse says, getting closer to me. "Come down, and me and Chancellor will help you, okay?"  
I shake my head. " No...No you won't."  
"Yes, we will," Chancellor calls. "I promise."  
_"Jump, or else!"_  
"Or else what?" I soon get my answer. The pole I'm holding onto starts to turn into slim and so the rest of the school. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
"SYRUS STOP SCREAMING!" Nurse Fontaine calls.  
"It's melting!" I tell her.  
"What's melting?" Chancellor asks.  
I look at him. "The school! The school is melting!" I cry. "It's melting! Can't you see it?"  
"The school isn't melting, son," Chancellor tells me.  
I look at him. Why can't he see this?  
"Syrus, it's alright, we're going to help you, sweet heart," Ms. Fontaine says, standing next to me with her hand held out. "Now take my hand."  
I reach down to take her hand, but I start to hear the voices again and I pull my hand back, tighten my grip on the pole, and shake my head no. Ms. Fontaine shakes her own head in frustration.  
_"Kill yourself...you're worthless and you deserve to die." _  
With that, I can't take it anymore. I plead with the voices, "Please, I don't want to die." But the voices keep yelling and hissing and the school keeps melting. I look back at the nurse and Chancellor. "I'm sorry....." With that I step off the ledge and let go of the pole.  
"NO!" they scream.  
I feel the wind as it hits my face, and I close my eyes and brace for impact. Suddenly, I feel something holding my arm.  
"I got him!" Fonda calls.  
I look up and Ms. Fontaine has my arm and Chancellor has her legs. "On three!" Chancellor calls. "One....two...three!" With that, Chancellor manages to pull me and Ms. Fontaine up onto the roof. Once we get on the roof, Chancellor and Fonda are breathing hard. I'm on my hands and knees.  
I try to stand up but Ms. Fontaine grabs my arm and pulls me back down. I try and jerk my arm out of her grip. "Let me go," I say through closed teeth. She shakes her head. I just keep struggling. The nurse is stronger than she looked.  
"_Kill her, Syrus...."_  
I shake my head. "Kill who?"  
"_Kill the nurse, Syrus.....you're an evil person, kill her." _  
I shake my head at the familiar words. I manage to get my arm free of Ms. Fontaine's grip. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU BASTARD!" I scream and fall to my knees. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"  
I look up at the nurse and Chancellor, who look at me strangely and change back to their normal forms.  
"Please," I cry, "help me."  
Ms. Fontaine crawls over to where I am and she grabs me and pulls me into her and holds my head on her shoulder, where I begin to cry. "Shh..." she shushes me. "Calm down, it's alright now." I feel Chancellor put his jacket on me. I just keep crying into the nurse's shoulder. I cry so hard I can't even talk. Fonda just keeps shushing me and telling me to calm down and that it's okay.  
Once I get my breath, I start to beg her to make the voices stop. "Please...please make them go away!"  
"It's alright now, sweetie," Fonda calms me. "We're going to make everything go away." I just keep crying, sometimes it's harder but sometimes my tears simmer down a bit.  
"What are we going to do?" I hear Chancellor ask.  
"I'm not too sure, but he's needs help," I hear Ms. Fontaine say as she starts to rock me back and forth.  
"So what do you think we should do?" Chancellor asks.  
Fonda puts her hand on my head and presses down, I guess to quiet me down some and so I wouldn't hear. "We'll run some test on him."  
"What if they come out positive?"  
"If they come out positive and he has what I think he has, then we'll have two options."  
"And they are?"  
"Either he gets help here or we send him to Brookland."  
Brookland? My skin grows cold at the sound and a shiver runs up my spin. What was this Brookland exactly? Some sort of fortress? A medical place? A rest home?  
Whatever Brookland is, I don't like the sound of it. I just know...Brookland is bad news.

**There you have it! Chapter one! I'm not too sure if I'll continue, but that depends on how many people want me to. So please tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait in update. It's just you know...I had other stories. You know how it is. So please don't think that this story is going to be updated everyday! **

**O.k in some reviews peopple wanted to know what about was going on. Like how Sy went from six to sixteen. Well, he didn't. It was in his dream and that was the only dream in the story. The rest was a result of him seeing things.**

**O.k on with the story!**

**I own nothing people!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

Brookland? I was right for thinking it was bad news. Brookland is a mental inttion! A fucking mental instion!

I lay my head agesnt the window of the van. I was on my way to Brookland. Someone was taking me. I think it was someone from the instion. I 'm not too sure. All I know is that there taking me there.

. I strech my arms out and let out a small yawn. It's late. "How much fairther?" I ask the person who is driving.

" It's another five hours." They tell me.

_"Five hours?" I think. "How can they stand to drive for that long?"_

I try in vain to keep my eyes open, but after about twenty minutes or so I start to dooze off. I wake up on and off. But pretty soon I fall asleep. The next thing I see when I wake up is a sign. A sign that says ," NOW LEAVING DINMO".

_"Goodbye Dinmo and hellow Brookland_." I think and fall back asleep.

* * *

*KNOCK* I wake up with a jolt. My head is thrubbing now. I hit it on the window of the van. I look outside. The sky is gray and some rain is dripping from it. There are building around. There shadows go over me as the van goes by them. "Where are we?" I ask.

"Brookland." The drivers states.

I can feel the color drain from me and go where ever color goes when it drains. My stomach tights up and my heart begins to pound in my chest like a drum. "Wh-where there already?" I manged to say, voice shaking.

The driver shakes their head. "Not yet. But we well be soon."

I rest my head on the window. "Soon....soon I'll be at Brookland insane asylum. Oh joy."

* * *

After an hour of driving I look out the window again. What I see scares me. I'm here. I don't even have to ask. Brookland is a tall building with a brick wall around it. I couldn't see it at first because of the brick wall. But once was got on the main road leding to the instion I saw a sign that read "Brookland Mental Instion : Home to the mentaly unwell" . After the sign there was a tunnel. Once, the van pulled down there my stomach sank. "I'm getting closer."

Once the van was out of the tunnel the building came into view. A big building with a black gate around it. It had a stautie of a woman in the middle. Just seeing this place made shivers go down my spin. The van came to a stop and it stopped with a jerk so I fell forword. As I look up a bright light hits me. The driver of the van has openned the doors and the bright light is the sun.

"Get out here!" He ordered.

I give a small nod. I'm too scared to give much else, let alone say anything. He makes me walk infront of him and keeps his hands on my shoulders. Once was reached the increst to the instion I saw a man behind a small window in what kinda looked like a toll both.  
"New patient?" He asked.

"Yeah." Said the guy behind me.

The man in the both hit a botten and the gates made a screching nosie and opened. I just staired ahead of me.

"Come on kid." Said the guy behind me once more as he gave ma push forword.

As I walked up to the instion or should I say asylum, I heared the gates close. I gulp. There was no going back now. I was stuch here...for God knows how long. I keep walking until I reached the doors to the building. I paused.

" Do...um...we need a key?" I asked nevoisuely.

The man who had drove me hear shoock his head," No, doors unlocked."  
With that he opened the door. I closed my eyes as he led me inside I didn't want to see this place. I was too scared of what I may see! I couldn't see where I was going so the man guided me. He didn't complain, to my suprise. He stopped me about a few feet in.

"Got a new one,.Lisa." I heared him say.

"Him?" A woman with a some-what high pitched voice said.

"Yeah, this little guy."  
"Alright Frank, whatever you say. Just give me a minute to find his file."

"File?" How could they have a file on me, when I haevn't even spent one day here yet?"

I open my eyes. But to my suprise the room wasn't so bad. It was a little plain but not bad. It was an off-white color and it had pcitures on the walls. The pcitures where of people. Some old, some young. I could tell non of them had been patients. They looked...how do I put it...to normal. Just plain, nomral no lif eot them, more sane then anyone I had ever seen. Or at least the ones who where old did. They had to be doctors.

"Alright, I got his file!" The Lisa woman said. Now that my eyes are open I can see her. She is either in her earily thirtes or late twenties. She has long gold hair with bright blue eyes, dressed in scrubs. Lisa pointed to a door, "Alright Frank..do your thing."

With that Frank led me back into a room.

* * *

I stood in the middle of the room, unsure of what I was suposed to do next. I looked back at the Frank guy, who was putting on a white glove. I raised an eyebrow.

"What does he need a glove for?"  
I soon got my anwser when Frank said, "Alright, strip down."

"What!?"  
"You heard me strip. I need to check to make sure you don't have any drugs or weapons."

I gulped. I slowly started to take my clothes off. Pretty soon I was standing there in the middle of the room in nothing but my boxers.. Frank coughted and pointed at my boxers. "Umm..."

"NO!" I protested.

"Eitehr you take them off or I will." Frank said.

With that said I took off my underpants reviling what made me a boy. Frank walked over to me and once I felt his icey grip on me I swung around. There was no way I was going to do this. I may have had a nevrouse breakdown and wound up in an asylum, I may have hit rock bottom, but I wasn't so low that I'd let this pig of a man give me a craviet search.

"Kid get over here!"

"Hell no!"  
"I'll use force if I have too!"

"Then use force, I"m not letinng you do this to me!"

I grabed my pants and fastly tried to slip into them but with my pants at my knees I feel Frank jump on top of me. With that everything goes black.

* * *

Bright light hits me when I open my eyes. My virson clears to relvile that my surdings are all white. I feel the ground and it's soft. Where am I? I think for a minute then come to the counclusing that the fight with Frank must have killed me! I must be in Heaven! It's not bad, I'd give it a eight out of ten. I'm not really found of this off white color but I'm sure I can talk to someone about that. But who cares! This means I"m not at Brookland any more!

I set up and then all my happyness fades. I'm not in Heaven. I'm in a white room...a white room at Brookland. I sign in dismay. The soft ground I was feeling was really a bed. I go back to laying down and when I look up at the ceilling my eyes grow with horro. There on the cieling is a monster. It's body is an inky black and it's eyes look like red cat eyes, with a row of shark teeth.

_"Hellow Syrus." _The monster says.

I scream bloody murder. The monster swings at me with its claws. I scream and scream but it has no affected on this thing.

_"Give it your blood...."_

"What? Who said that?"

_"Give it your blood....it will make it silence."_

I panice. Because of the monster that is trying to eat my very soul and becasue of who the voice is. It's the room itself talking to me.

"Somone! Anyone help!" I cry.

"Syrus calm down," A female voice tells me," nothings there."

"Yes there is!" I cry as the monster grabes at me. "It's right their!"

"Syrus I'm going to give you something to calm you down."

I feel a sharp pain in my arm. I look up to see a middle aged woman standing over me threw blured vison. I look back at the where the monster was and see it fading away. My eyes are growing haevier. The only though I have on my mind as I feel myself drift off to sleep is,"I hate it here."

* * *

**Alright people I have finaly updated. *cheers* Thank you. I have no idea when I'll update or if I will. But you know me, just wait and see. Pleaase Review!**


End file.
